Happy Birthday Kazui
by Sibreka
Summary: El primer cumpleaños del pequeño heredero de los Kurosaki. su primera palabra, pequeñas aventuras y vivencias del dia a dia. pequeñas mini historias en linea post final y puede que algunos sean UA principalmente de Kazui y su familia *Colección de OS dedicados a la familia Kurosaki-Inoue* " [CAP 3: El dilema de lo cálido] "
1. ¡Happy Birthay!

¡Hey! Saludo a todos IH e IR aca con un OS para el mes del IH la verdad es que no pensaba participar, pero después de que cierta personita me insistió (si dai chan, hablo de ti xD ) hice este pequeño OS sinceramente no estoy muy conforme con el pero si lo disfrutan perfectísimo por mi parte.

Actualización de tormenta tardara un poco ya que Daianapotter me apoya con algunas escenas y al igual que todos tiene ocupaciones y cosas que hacer, esperen un poco, al igual que mis historias IR las tengo en proceso pero traigo demasiadas cosas en mente ¡y ya se acabaron mis vacaciones! Hora de volver al salseo de la escuela.

Nos leemos abajo

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O - O**

Orihime se levantó ese día como si fuera cualquier otro, pero dentro de ella sabía que no era un día común y corriente.

Este era un día muy, muy especial.

Volteo su mirada y pudo ver a su esposo durmiendo a su lado, el día anterior había hecho turno doble del hospital para estar totalmente libre, así que lo dejaría descansar un poco más. Se puso de pie con mucho cuidado y se vistió en silencio para no despertar a su amado pelinaranja.

Con el sigilo de un ninja salió de la habitación en silencio y se encamino por el pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo, la cual al abrirla, las paredes pintadas de un alegre azul cielo y un dibujo de un tren pintado a mano le dieron la bienvenida, el lugar transmitía un aura dulce y tranquila. En una de las esquinas estaba un cambiador y el armario blanco a un lado, en el otro extremo una cómoda con productos básicos y juguetes infantiles estaban guardados en cajones, junto a la ventana ingresaba bastante luz y una mecedora descansaba con una sábana colgando a un lado.

Y en medio de la habitación, en una cuna blanca de madera, se encontraba el tesoro más importante del lugar. La pelirroja se acercó a aquella pequeña camita y pudo ver a su pequeño, su Kazui estirando sus manitas y tratando de alcanzar el móvil de aviones que giraba con el viento y sonaba con una dulce canción de dormir, aunque el pequeño estaba más despierto y activo que nunca.

Una vez que el pequeño pelinaranja identifico la cara de su mamá se olvidó del móvil y gorjeo feliz de ver a su progenitora, alzando sus regordetes bracitos en su dirección.

— Kazui ¿has dormido bien? — Pregunto alegre al bebé mientras lo tomaba en brazos, el pequeño ojigris no contesto pero se aferró emocionado al cuello de su mamá y recargo su cabecita sobre su hombro. — Tomare eso como un si. — Dijo divertida tras ver esa reacción.

Orihime llevo al pequeño al cambiador y lo recostó para poder cambiar el pañal y ponerle ropa limpia. Opto por ponerle una camisita blanca con la imagen de un panda, un pantaloncito de mezclilla y unos calcetines.

— Estas listo. — Le dijo alzándolo en el aire, y aunque su retoño no entendía respondio a su sonrisa con una igual. — ¿Vamos a la cocina? — Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al primer piso, donde la ojigris extendió un tapete con dibujos infantiles de leones y conejos y puso un móvil con diferentes figuras para que colgara sobre él y pudiera jugar, lo bordeo con cojines para evitar que fuera a algún otro lugar y puso a Kazui recostado boca arriba con una pequeña almohada. — Voy a preparar el desayuno espera aquí ¿si?

Una vez que dijo esto se dirigió a la cocina y Kazui se quedó viendo entretenido las figuras frente a él. El olor de la cocina comenzó a inundar la casa e Ichigo bajo por las escaleras totalmente fresco y listo para sus actividades. Kazui lanzo un gritito al ver a su progenitor y este se acercó elevándolo sobre su cabeza.

— Miren quien está aquí. — Le hablo. — Oye ¿creciste más en la noche? — Le hablo mientras este seguía riendo con esa sonrisa heredada de su madre. Se lo acomodo en brazos y se acercó a su mujer, quien los veía tiernamente y le beso en la frente mientras estaba distraída, sacándole un sonrojo. — Yo. — La saludo. — No me despertaste. — Le reclamo en broma.

— Yo… pensé que estabas cansado. — Respondió, aunque ya llevaban dos años casados aún se sentía como una colegiala cuando la besaba. — ¿Quieres desayunar? — Pregunto.

— Claro, muero de hambre. — Noto como su hijo se removía inquieto en sus brazos y se llevaba el puñito a la mano para empezar a mordérsela. — Y al parecer cierta personita también. —Se rio al ver la acción de Kazui.

Ichigo tomo su lugar en la mesa y mientras esperaba comenzó a jugar con Kazui, lo elevaba hacia el techo y volvía a bajarlo como si fuera un sube y baja, una vez que Orihime le sirvio intento sentarlo pero el infante refunfuño.

— Hey calma, te gusta volar ¿no? — Se puso de pie y comenzó a subirlo y bajarlo nuevamente haciéndole reír, le encantaba ver a su hijo emocionado pero hasta un poderoso shinigami necesitaba energía. Intento ponerlo en su sillita pero el pelinaranja menor empezó a refunfuñar de nuevo. — Vamos, vamos tranquilo. — Lo recargo en su pie y lo meció como un caballito mientras este aplaudía. — Pequeño mimado. —Sonrió levemente. — Comamos, antes de que muera de inanición, jugaremos todo lo que quieras después ¿de acuerdo? — Al parecer de alguna forma él había entendido y ya no hizo alboroto al sentarlo en su sillita.

Momentos después la ojigris se unió a ellos, llevando una papilla para su hijo y dándole de comer al tiempo que ella comía poco a poco. De reojo pudo ver como Ichigo disfrutaba de sus alimentos, en ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho Tatsuki antes de casarse.

— " _A un hombre se le conquista de dos formas." — Le dijo seriamente. — "El estómago y sexo, si cumples con esos dos requisitos créeme, tendrás al idiota de Ichigo comiendo de tu mano"_

Después ella se había desmayado por semejante información, sin embargo le había servido de algo y tomo el consejo de su mejor amiga, aprendiendo a hacer comidas normales y sabrosas para su querido Ichigo-kun.

El otro punto… bueno, Kazui estaba ahi ¿no?

El desayuno pasó sin mayores contratiempos, a excepción de Orihime que trataba de dar su papilla a Kazui a quien tenía que hacer gestos graciosos para que pudiera comer.

— Tu comida se enfriara. — Le dijo su esposo.

— En un momento comeré, desayuna tranquilamente por favor… — La ojigris se confundió un poco al ver un par de palillos frente a ella.

— Te alimentare mientras das de comer a Kazui. — Le informo con un rojo en sus mejilla. — Así que abre. —Le ordenó, y su esposa accedió feliz a que le diera de comer mientras se encargaba de su retoño.

Una hora después y ya con la vajilla lavada, Orihime se encargaba de revisar la despensa, dándose cuenta de algo importante.

— Ichigo-kun. — Lo llamo la pelirroja.

— Mmm. — Leía un libro mientras vigilaba a Kazui, pero ese sonido era suficiente para saber que le prestaba atención.

— Necesito algunas cosas para esta noche… — Le dijo tímidamente. — Necesito…

— ¿Vamos al supermercado? — Asumió cerrando el libro en ese momento.

— Estooo… sí.

— Por mí no hay problema. — La miro a los ojos y se veía que estaba feliz de poder salir un momento con su familia. — Vayan al auto, en un momento voy para allá. —Les aviso poniéndose de pie.

Orihime fue al recibidor y mientras buscaba su cartera, pudo oír el sonido del auto desbloqueándose. Una vez encontrada su cartera se dirigió al auto donde sentó al menor en su sillita y aseguraba el cinturón.

— Hoy vas a acompañar a mami y a papi de compras ¿te portaras bien? — Le hablo, Kazui gorjeo feliz. —

Finalmente Ichigo llego al auto y emprendieron el camino hacia el supermercado, el lugar quedaba a aproximadamente 20 minutos, Orihime veía distraídamente por la ventana y por el retrovisor vigilaba a Kazui el cual veía fascinado todas las personas y lugares que pasaban frente a ellos, alzaba sus manitas tratando de atraparlos, realmente a la pelirroja aun le costaba creer que esa lindura de niño era hijo de Ichigo y ella. Si cuando iba aun en último año de preparatoria alguien le hubiera dicho que se casaría con su gran amor de adolescencia se reiría y diría que es una broma.

Pero ahí estaban ambos, dos años después, con un hermoso hijo y preparándose para el evento de esa noche.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya habían llegado al supermercado, y después de buscar un carrito adaptado para llevar a Kazui ingresaron al lugar. El carrito ya estaba lleno de ingredientes y básicos para el hogar, Orihime los dejos un momento para ir a buscar algo que había olvidado y mientras la esperaba el shinigami sustituto noto al niño muy inquieto.

— Hey ¿pasa algo? — Pregunto preocupado. — ¿Tienes sueño? — Kazui siguió alterado y viendo en dirección a un estante, Ichigo volteo la mirada y pudo ver un peluche con forma de dinosaurio exhibido en el mismo. Los ojos del pelinaranja menor brillaban emocionados y llenos de anhelo. — Sé que lo quieres Kuzui, pero solo esta vez no. — Kazui que aunque era pequeño pero era muy inteligente pareció entender la palabra "no" logrando que sus ojitos se empezaran a humedecer y empezara a llorar a pleno pulmón. — H-hey, calma, calma. — Lo cargo para intentar calmarlo, pero el pequeño lo rechazaba, removiéndose sin parar.

— ¡Ichigo-kun! ¿ha pasado algo malo? — Su mujer llego en ese momento cargando unos productos y se asustó al oír a su bebé llorar. — ¿Le dio un cólico? O tal vez… ¡¿los ratones lunares le querían quitar su cabello?! — Pregunto inocentemente.

— Eh, no princesa, Kazui está llorando por… ¿cosas de hombres? — Murmuro nervioso.

— ¿Cosas de hombres? — A la mente de Orihime llego una imagen de Ichigo y Kazui bebé peleando por la última tostada con mermelada de judías rojas. — Ah, ya entiendo. —Dijo sonriente, pero el pequeño Kazui parecía renuente a ser cargado por su papá y lloraba cada vez más fuerte. — Ya, ya. — Se acercó a él y extendió sus brazos a lo que el pequeño se arrojó a ella inmediatamente y le acaricio sus cabellos dulcemente. — Shhh, ya paso bebé.

Ichigo sonrió al ver tan bella imagen frente a él.

— ¿Por qué no me esperas en el auto? Ahí podrás estar más cómoda y tranquilizar a Kazui — Le sugirió.

— P-pero Ichigo-kun… — Tartamudeo insegura y lo sintió tomar uno de sus mechones y colocarlo tras su oreja, haciendo que se sonrojara.

— No te preocupes, tengo experiencia en esto. — Sonrió. — Le he hecho las compras a Yuzu cuando aún vivía con mi viejo ¿Tienes una lista de lo que te falta?

— Ah… sí. — Contesto después de un momento y saco la lista de su cartera. — ¿Pero estas seguro?

— Estaré bien Hime, ve al auto y espérame con Kazui. — Le entrego las llaves y la joven madre se dirigió al auto.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos en los que mientras esperaba Orihime le canto algunas canciones a su hijo y este poco a poco comenzaba a calmarse, cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver a Ichigo quien iba en su dirección y con las bolsas en mano. Él intento cargar a Kazui pero este se removió molesto a su contacto, ya que aún se sentía resentido por el peluche que no obtuvo.

— Esta molesto contigo ¿de verdad no sucedió nada?

— Fue algo pequeño, se le pasara pronto.. — Orihime asintió y tuvo fe en la palabra de su esposo, quizá se le pasara en el transcurso del día.

Una vez llegaron a casa dejaron a Kazui cómodo en la sala con sus juguetes, efectivamente un par de horas después se había calmado y veía a sus padre subir y bajar cosas de la bodega al comedor y a su madre también ir de un lado a otro, pero aun con lo que hacían le vigilaban y jugaban con él. Ya habían pasado algunas horas y mientras Orihime limpiaba la mesita de centro noto que el niño estaba algo molesto, adivinando su sentir como toda madre le dio una mamila con formula, Kazui la tomo rápidamente y después de que le sacara el aire este se quedó dormidito.

Para cuando despertó había puntos brillantes en el cielo, su padre los llamaba "estrellas" y aunque no entendía bien que eran le gustaba como brillaban sin parar. La puerta se abrió en ese instante y su madre entro con una sonrisa aún más grande que esa mañana.

— La siesta término Kazui ¿te bañas con mami? — Lo tomo en brazos y se dirigió a la ducha, después de quitarle su ropita y ella también, ambos entraron a la tina, disfruto jugar con aquel patito de goma, sus bracitos chapoteaban alegremente en el agua y se divertía a lo grande

Ya limpios la joven madre lo envolvió en una mullida toalla con forma de oso procedió a secarse ella también y envueltos en toallas se dirigieron a la habitación del pequeño de la casa, con una destreza adquirida en ese tiempo le puso el pañal limpio y le vistió con una camisetita verde con una tortuguita plasmada, un pequeño pantalón de mezclilla y sus zapatitos blancos, desenredo rápidamente los suaves cabellitos del infante, no intento peinarlos pues eran igual de desordenados a los de su padre y no parecían querer domarse ni con fijador.

— ¡Estas muy guapo! —Le dijo emocionada alzándolo frente a ella, el bebe tan solo sonrió, los mismos hoyuelos que tenía su progenitora se formaron en sus mejillas y la chica no pudo evitar llevar al pequeño a su pecho y besar su cabecita. —Acompaña a mami a vestirse, no debemos hacer esperar a papá o subirá a ver que nos pasó. — Salieron de la habitación y la pelinaranja se vistió con un bonito vestido rosado, su largo y suave cabello lo recogió solo con sus inseparables horquillas, tomando a Kazui en sus brazos bajo a la primera planta de la casa, Kazui no entendia porque lo arreglaban tanto, noto algo grande que colgaba en la pared y muchas cosas brillantes y de colores colgando tambien, sus ojos brillaron de inmediato pues quería tocarlo, venga que era un bebé y en su naturaleza estaba el querer curiosear cualquier cosa extraña e interesante que viera a su alcance.

— Orihime, llamo Karin… —La llamo el pelinaranja, vestía una camisa azul marino y un pantalón de vestir negro que le sentaban genial, sutilmente la ojigris se sonrojo. — ¿Mmm? ¿Pasa algo? — Detuvo lo que iba a decirle al verla colorada.

—Ah, n-nada… pensaba… que te ves bien… —Admitió sonrojada, Ichigo se agacho un poco a ella y le susurró al oído mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

—También te ves preciosa. — Orihime se sonrojo más al oírle decir esas palabras.

 _Ah, hermosa vida de casados._

Se acercaron poco a poco para que sus labios hicieran contacto… más sin embargo el recorrido fue interrumpido por unos toques exagerados en el timbre.

— ¡Ichigoooo! ¡Abre la puertaaa! — La inoportuna voz de Isshin interrumpió el bello momento y una gran vena salto de la cabeza de Ichigo. — ¡Oiiii! ¡Ichigooo! — Volvieron a gritar.

— Maldito viejo. —Dijo para sí mismo, vio brevemente a su esposa quien sonrió divertida. —Voy a abrir antes de que tire abajo la puerta.

Ajeno a sus padres Kazui gorjeo feliz y comenzó a morderse su puñito, Orihime le quito la mano y le dio una mordedera, aún le estaban saliendo algunos dientes y su bebé tenía esa manía de morderse la mano para calmar la picazón o cuando su estómago le llamaba.

— ¡Mi querido nietooo! —Un alegre Isshin se apareció saltando en la sala, para poco después recibir un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar al piso.

— ¡¿Quieres calmarte?! —Le reclamo el joven padre. — No va a irse a ningún lado, pero tampoco te le acerques mucho, le contagiaras tu estupidez. — dijo despectivamente y el pequeño aun con su morderá aplaudió al ver la pelea padre e hijo frente a él.

— ¡No me digas que hacer con mi nieto! Es mi deber sagrado jugar con él y consentirlo. — Le arrebato el bebé a Orihime. — Lo bueno es que eres igualito a tu madre y no tienes la cara de amargado de tu pa… —El pequeño pelinaranja le fue quitado de las manos y el patriarca de los Kurosaki fue a parar al suelo nuevamente con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

— ¿Quieren calmarse los dos? —Una aburrida Karin entro en la estancia seguida de Yuzu, y ambas pasaron de largo de su padre y se acercaron a su cuñada. —Orihime-chan discúlpalos.

—No me digas a mi díselo a esta vieja cabra. — Gruño el shinigami sustituto.

— No, no por mí no hay problema. — Miro al hombre que aún no se recuperaba. — ¿Estará bien?

— Déjalo, estará bien. — Le restó importancia Karin.

— ¡Kazui! —La joven pelicastaña se acercó a su hermano y extendió los brazos al bebé quien gusto extendió los brazos hacia su tía. — ¡Que grande estas! — El pequeño se dejó querer, pues comenzó a hacerle cosquillitas. — Orihime-chan, es tan lindoo. — Froto su mejilla contra la de su sobrinito.

— Yuzu, lo vas a hostigar. —La reprendió la hermana mayor.

— Para nada, Kazui es muy tranquilo y no se molesta cuando lo cargan. — Respondió feliz Orihime, su hijo era igual de simpático que ella.

Un repuesto Isshin apareció en medio de ambas mujeres sorpresivamente y le arrebato el bebe a Yuzu.

—No es justo ¡yo también quiero cargarlo! — Lloriqueo el hombre arrojándose hacia su nietecito en una mar de lágrimas. — Kazui, se que extrañaste al abuelo ¡pero en compensación ion no te soltare esta noche!

— Te digo que no lo toques, tu idiotez podría ser contagiosa. —E Ichigo con una velocidad sorprendente le arrebato a su primogénito y mando a su padre a la pared con una poderosa patada.

—Ahhh.. ¿p-porque no pasamos a la mesa? — Dijo una nerviosa ojigris. — Adelante Isshin-san, tome asiento. —Animo al pobre hombre quien se echó a llorar sobre su brazo. — ¿Eh?

— ¡Masaki, nuestra tercera hija es tan dulce! Aun no entiendo como nuestro amargado hijo pudo casarse con ella. —Le hablo a un pequeño portarretrato de Masaki que cargaba con él, aunque tenía varios chichones en su cabeza.

— ¡Callate! —Le gruño Ichigo con una gran vena sobresaliéndole en la sien.

— Orihime, hoy te luciste. —Murmuro Karin mientras tomaba asiento y veía los deliciosos platillos servidos.

— ¡Gracias! — Yuzu le había dado el bebé y esta se acercó al comedor con el aferrado a sus brazos y lo sentó en su trona. — Intente hacer las cosas que a Kazui más le gustan. — Salió un momento de la cocina y regreso con una tarta enorme de fresas y crema, pareciera que los ojos del bebé brillaban al ver semejante manjar.

— Hey. —Su padre le hizo una leve caricia en sus cabellitos. —Tal vez no nos entiendes porque eres muy pequeño Kazui, pero hoy es un día muy especial ya que es tu primer cumpleaños. — Saco un paquete que tenía bajo la mesa y el pequeño rio feliz al ver aquel dinosaurio de la tienda.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kazui! — Dijeron todos, sus tías y abuelo sacaron otros paquetes y los pusieron frente al pequeño que gorjeo feliz, Yuzu y Karin lo llenaron de besos.

Brindaron y disfrutaron de consentir al más pequeño el resto de la noche, incluso Orihime le había preparado un puré de judías rojas, una creación que había sido hecha por accidente pero termino gustando al pequeño y a la hora de comer el pastel le dejaron tener la pieza más grande para él solito, aunque obviamente no se lo podría terminar. Orihime no dejaba de tomar fotos, su favorita era esa donde estaba en brazos de su papá y este limpiaba su pequeña mejilla, la cual estaba llena de crema batida.

En aquel momento Ichigo al ver a su linda esposa y su pequeño hijo pudo respirar tranquilo, todas esas batallas, el sufrimiento vivido, había valido la pena, todo por llegar a ese día especial.

El primer cumpleaños de Kazui… no, él sabía que vendrían más y más fechas y cumpleaños por celebrar, de eso estaba seguro.

Extra

El pequeño bultito de cabellos naranjas dormía tranquilamente en brazos de su madre, después de tantas horas de festejos, comer y jugar el menor estaba sumamente cansado, cayó en un profundo sueño y la pelinaranja decidió llevarlo a su habitación y meterlo en la cama.

— Pst, pst Ichigo. —Lo llamo Isshin en un susurro, las gemelas conversaban en el sofá mientras ellos aún estaban en la mesa bebiendo una cerveza.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— No es nada, pero bueno… ya sabes, tienes una bella esposa, un buen trabajo y me estaba preguntando… — Ichigo alzo una ceja incrédulo, preguntándose que pretendía su viejo. — ¿Cuándo me darás una nieta?

3 segundos después Isshin estaba en el piso inconsciente y con humo saliendo de él y varios golpes en el rostro.

— Maldicion, tú y tus tonterías. — Se sacudió las manos después de darle semejante paliza al pobre, las hermanas no les prestaron atención y seguían en lo suyo.

Aunque pensándolo bien…

Orihime bajaba en ese momento y al cruzar sus miradas ella le sonrió, esas sonrisas que lo desarmaban por completo.

Una niña… idéntica a su Orihime… su pequeña princesa para consentir…

— " _Tal vez no sea algo tan descabellado. "_ —Dijo para si mismo.

Pero sería más adelante… un poco más, sin duda alguna.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O - O**

Comenten pleasee, eso es el alimento de los escritores.

 _ **Les mando besos y abrazos de mazapán**_

 _ **Sibreka**_


	2. La primera

¡Hey, hola a todos! ¡waaa! – Sibreka esquiva balas, antorchas y tomates. – Lo sé, lo sé mis fics IR están en Hiatus y sé que no he subido el siguiente capítulo de "Tormenta en el desierto" ¡p-pero tengo una buena excusa! Verán es que el fic ya está hecho, serán tres capítulos pero pues emmm… - Juega con sus dedos al estilo Hinata. – me falta la parte con "rikura" ¿me entienden? Y esa parte no se me da bien así que solicite ayuda, la musa no ha llegado, pero en cuanto esa persona termine con esa parte y me lo mande posteare el siguiente capítulo.

Este capítulo nació de una tarde whatsapeando con Daianapotter a quien dedico este y los demás conjuntos OS futuros, me estuvo mandando un par de cientos de imágenes de Kazui y pensé ¿Por qué no hacer de esto una colección de mini historias de este hermoso nene comenzando con el del primer cumpleaños del peque? A ella le encantó la idea y he aquí el resultado, serán más y serán más bien cortos al ser solo drabbles bobalicones y azucarados, sin más que decir los dejo leer.

Advertencia: No me hago responsable por los picos de azúcar y diabetes que puede provocar este capi.

Ahora si, disfruten la lectura y los veo en las notas finales.

0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0

" **LA PRIMERA"**

Ya era marzo, el clima estaba un poco frio pero era tolerable hasta cierto punto. En la habitación de cierta pareja la alarma comenzó a sonar repetidamente, provocando que una mano saliese de entre las sabanas y apagara el electrónico con un golpe seco.

La figura de Ichigo se levantó somnolienta y se rasco tras la cabeza algo desorientado, a su lado Orihime dormía aun, no quería despertarla ya que la noche anterior Kazui había tenido un poco de fiebre y aunque también le había ayudado a cuidarlo su mujer lo había mandado a dormir pasada la 1 de la mañana ya que a él le tocaba guardia en el hospital.

Con cuidado tomó una muda de ropa y salió en silenció de la recamara matrimonial para tomar un baño, el pasillo estaba a oscuras pero al caminar por el mismo un gorjeo se escuchó de la habitación contigua. Ingresó en la misma y el activo bebe de 7 meses le saludo aplaudiendo con sus manitas regordetas, al parecer la fiebre remitio y Kazui estaba tan saludable como siempre, el bebé estiró los brazos hacia su padre quien lo tomo en brazos de inmediato.

— Shhh. — Puso un dedo sobre sus labios. — Mami está dormida, no debemos hacer ruido. — Le hablo en voz baja como si le dijera un secreto y su hijo pareció entender y se aferró como pulga a su cuello.

— O- oguu— Kazui gorjeó e Ichigo le froto la espalda.

— Tengo una idea ¿qué tal si nos bañamos?

Como si fueran palabras mágicas, el pequeño reacciono feliz y se removió inquieto en sus brazos, aunque era muy pequeño Kazui adoraba el agua, incluso a veces era difícil sacarlo de la tina sin que se echara a llorar.

Una vez que el pelinaranja tomo una muda de ropa calentita para su primogénito, se dirigieron al cuarto de baño donde preparo el agua a la temperatura adecuada para su retoño y se desvistió procediendo después con Kazui a lavarse primero y poco después entrar en la tina. El agua chisporroteaba por todos lados pero no le importo, le gustaba pasar esos momentos con aquel pequeño que había creado con Orihime.

Después de unos 10 minutos era hora de salir y prepararse para un día de trabajo.

0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0

Orihime se despertó unos minutos después, a su lado la cama estaba vacia y no se escuchaba a Kazui por el monitor de bebés que había en el velador junto a la cama, sonrió al imaginar con quien estaría. Se estiro perezosamente tomando la decisión de levantarse y preparar el desayuno para sus dos hombres, aunque primero debía hacer la cama primero lo primero.

Al pasar junto al baño escuchó a Ichigo y su bebé divertirse juntos, sonrió y bajo las escaleras para entrar a la cocina, por solicitud de Tatsuki antes de casarse con Ichigo ella le recomendó tomar clases de cocina, no entendió al principio el porqué, sin embargo al avanzar las clases y escuchar el criterio de los demas se dio cuenta de que el pescado con chocolate, almendras y mermelada de piña no era del gusto de todos y aceptó que debía cocinar "normal" para su futuro marido.

 _Alabada fuera Tatsuki._

Se decidió a hacer una sopa de miso con tofu frito, omelette de huevo y pescado asado que habia quedado de la noche anterior.

Para cuando sus hombres bajaron ya estaba terminando de servir la mesa.

— Ichigo-kun, Kazui buenos días. — Los saludo con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días Orihime. — Se acercó y le beso la frente. — Hubieras dormido un poco más, yo podía hacerme cargo. — Kazui estiro sus bracitos en dirección a su madre, bueno, estaba en la edad de la mamitis aguda asi que era normal.

— Nnma, nnma. — Balbuceó.

— ¿Que pasa Kazui? — La ojigris lo tomo en brazos y el bebé se apegó a su pecho. — ¿Tienes hambre?

La familia Kurosaki se sentó a la mesa y comenzaron a comer, antes de comenzar con sus alimentos Orihime abrió su blusa y el pequeño se prendó ansioso y comenzó a devorar, poco después terminó y la ojigris le saco el aire, dejando a un Kazui satisfecho para comenzar a comer ella.

— Posiblemente llegue un poco tarde hoy. — Avisó el pelinaranja.

— ¿Y eso? — Preguntó extrañada Orihime.

— Hay auditoría en el hospital. — Dijo con fastidió.

— No se puede hacer nada. — Trato de animarlo con una sonrisa.

— Kua. — Gritó Kazui mientras veía un vaso de agua sobre la encimera. — Ata. — Tomo una tacita de plástico y empezó a jugar con ella sobre la mesa.

— Ichigo-kun mira, Kazui ya quiere empezar a hablar. — Se emocionó.

— ¿De verdad? Ese es mi hijo. — Le acaricio las suaves hebras en su cabecita y el bebé tomo su mano y se la llevo a la boca. — No, no Kazui, vamos deja ya. — Cada vez que intentaba quitar su mano el nene parecía querer echarse en llanto y si algo no soportaba el shinigami sustituto era ver a su hijo o a su esposa llorar.

— Kazui papá debe irse a trabajar, vamos déjalo ir. — Kazui enfocó sus enormes ojos hacia su madre y soltó a su padre. — Eso es, que bueno es mi bebé. — Restregó su mejilla contra el infante ocasionando una risita en él.

Ichigo sonrió tenuemente y recogió sus platos aun contra el reproche de su esposa de que ella lo haría después, subió a lavarse los dientes y cuando bajó nuevamente para encaminarse al hospital. Orihime salió de la sala para despedirlo como todas las mañanas, tomo su bata, su maletín y se encamino a la salida.

— Me voy — Dijo poniéndose los zapatos en el recibidor.

— Ten cuidado por el camino. — Le pidió la ojigris.

— Si. — Sin previo aviso tomo a la joven por sorpresa y sello sus labios con los de ella, a lo cual la pelinaranja se sonrojo hasta la punta de la nariz — ¿Todavía te pones roja por eso? — Se rio levemente.

— N-no puedo evitarlo. — Porque cuando la besaba se sentía como una colegiala de preparatoria otra vez, admirando siempre a su amado Kurosaki-kun, así que el ser besada por él provocaba esa sensación de mariposas en su estómago. Sin embargo el revoloteo de su hijo en brazos la regreso a la realidad.— Despídete de papá kazui. — Animó al pequeño.

Kazui vio a su progenitor y con su manita elevada comenzó a tartamudear.

— éla! Fahf— Frunció su boquita un momento para finalizar. — Paaa… Paaa-pa... ¡Pa-pa! — Dijo finalmente.

Ambos padres se vieron sorprendidos ¡su primera palabra! ¡Kazui habia dicho su primera palabra! La sonrisa de Orihime no podía ser más grande e Ichigo… La emoción que sentía al escuchar esa palabra y que lo llamara a él lo llenaba de júbilo y se sentía en shock, el escuchar a su hijo que lo llamara papá lo puso euforico pero se pudo controlar muy bien.

— Esto es un muy buen regalo para comenzar el día. — Le dio un beso en la cabecita al bebé.

— Nuestro hijo es muy listo ¿verdad? — Kazui se puso a aplaudir sin parar mientras Orihime lo pegaba más a su pecho.

— Al demonio la auditoria, llegare temprano a casa. — Informó él.

— ¿Uh? ¿Estás seguro? — Preguntó preocupada su mujer.

— Si, no quiero perderme un minuto con mi familia mientras me sea posible.

— En ese caso. — Se sonrojó. — Aquí te esperaremos.

— Volveré pronto. — La beso en la frente y salió de su casa.

Y mientras conducía al hospital no podía esperar a que el día acabara, sería interesante ver que tanto más les podía mostrar Kazui con el paso de los años.

0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0

N/A: Ugg…¡kaaggh! ¡Bruuuur! *Sibreka vomita un arcoíris sobre la mesa* ñam, ñam, ya estoy mejor n.n

¡Que les parecio? ¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿les dio un ataque de diabetes? No olviden regalarme una galltita en la cajita de abajo, eso me motiva a escribir.

Besos y abrazos de mazapán

Sibreka


	3. El dilema de lo cálido

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador Tite Kubo, esta servidora tan solo toma a los personajes solo con fines de entretenimiento.

Créditos de la imagen a la/el artista que corresponda (la verdad no se quien es, agradeceré infinitamente si alguien me dice el nombre por favor)

 **Pareja;** IchiHime, si esta pareja no es de tu agrado estarás leyendo bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

 **Género:** Familia, Humor, romance –muy poco-, Post final.

 ** _No basshing por favor, respeta mi trabajo y yo te respetare a ti._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.-.**

 **"El dilema de lo cálido"**

 **.**

 **.**

Era un caluroso día de agosto, hacia bastante calor y el shinigami sustituto decidió que era un buen momento para darse un baño de agua fría, aunque no contaba con que su pequeño hijo de 6 años se colara y quisiera ducharse con él. Así pues, ambos terminaron juntos en la gran bañera de la casa Kurosaki, no sin antes lavar al pequeño pelinaranja –lo cual fue una tarea épica y le llevo un muy buen tiempo, ya que el niño pensaba que jugaban y no dejaba de moverse- Kazui había decidido llevar al "señor cuak" –su pato de goma- con él y jugaba con el agua mientras se zambullía con el susodicho juguete.

— Ichigo-kun ¿Kazui ya se terminó de bañar?

— Si, solo está entreteniéndose. —Le respondió a través del vidrio de la mampara.

— Esta bien, les traeré toallas, las dejaron olvidadas en el cuarto de lavado y no es bueno que este tanto tiempo en el agua.

— De acuerdo. —El sonido de la puerta cerrándose dejo un cómodo silencio en la habitación.

En ese momento el pequeño Kazui con su innata curiosidad dejo el pato de hule olvidado y miró fijamente a su padre, el cual se recargaba totalmente relajado sobre la bañera con los brazos apoyados en los bordes de la misma.

— Papi ¿porque te casaste con mamá?

— ¿Ah? ¿Porque me preguntas eso? — Dijo extrañado mientras alzaba la ceja.

— Solo quiero saber. — Lo vio fijamente con sus ojitos expectantes.

Ichigo se tomó un momento para contestar.

— Porque… cuando estoy junto a tu madre siento algo cálido. —Respondió un poco huraño ¿apenado?

— ¿Cálido? — Una interrogativa apareció sobre su cabecita naranja. — ¿Como el chocolate que tomamos en invierno? — Pregunto.

— No, no ese tipo de calidez —Trato de corregirlo.

— ¿Cómo el horno cuando hacemos pan? —Volvió a preguntar con los ojos brillantes.

— ¡No! —Negó el padre. — Es una calidez de otro tipo, es como... Ahhh, no sé cómo explicarlo. — Se rasco la cabeza exasperado.

— Kazui. — Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y la voz de su madre interrumpió la conversación padre e hijo. — Ya es hora de salir de la bañera. — La puerta corrediza de cristal se abrió y Orihime ingreso con una esponjosa toalla en mano.

— ¡Siii! — Rápidamente salió de la tina y se arrojó a los brazos de su mamá, la cual había extendido la tela y lo envolvió en un abrazo para secarlo.

Los ojos de Kazui se abrieron enormes al sentir el contacto y miro a su padre.

— ¡Papá!

— ¿Hm? — Ichigo apoyo la barbilla entre sus manos y lo miro.

— ¡Calido! Ya sé que quisiste decir. — Sonrió abrazando a su mamá.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan? —Pregunto la curandera al no entender la conversación de su esposo e hijo.

— ¡De lo cálido!

— ¿Uh? No entiendo —Orihime perdió el hilo de la conversación al sentir como su retoño se enganchaba a su cuello y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

Ichigo sonrió tenuemente al ver la escena frente a él, no cabía duda que Kazui era un niño muy inteligente y lo había entendido por si mismo, en definitiva la atmósfera alrededor de Orihime era tibio, agradable y atrayente como el sol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.-.**

* * *

 **N/A:** _*Sibreka muriendo por pico de azúcar*_ Saludos Ichihimes que andan por ahí, se que me perdí un tiempo pero I´m back nenes/as xD

Acá trayéndoles otro OS, la musa anda fuerte estos días, espero pronto poder traerles otro drabble como y llenar sus kokoros de diabetes y picos de azúcar ¿merezco una galletita? :3

 **Si les gusto regálenme un Rw, me animan a seguir escribiendo y son mi alimento**

 **Besos y abrazos de mazapán**

 **Sibreka**


End file.
